(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to cutting tool assemblies to be mounted on a cutting machine (such as a lathe) wherein the cutting tool assembly includes a cutting tool having a plurality of cutting edges wherein a single cutting edge is to be used on a given work piece at a given time.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art indexable cutting tool assemblies have been constructed such that a rotatable indexable cutting tool has a plurality of cutting edges extending radially therefrom and is mounted on a cutting tool holder. The cutting tool holder provides a means for rotating the cutting tool and other means for locking the tool in a desired position and a third means for indexing the cutting edge of the tool in a specific position relative to the tool holder. Problems arise when the cutting tool must be moved rectilinearly to allow for rotation of the cutting tool to position an alternative cutting edge. Furthermore, these assemblies are generally complex and, therefore, expensive to purchase and maintain.
The instant invention provides a cutting tool assembly having a simple construction wherein a single latch secures the cutting tool in a preferred cutting position and indexes the cutting edge. Furthermore, the cutting tool rotates about a single stationary axis since there is no need for rectilinear movement of the cutting tool as in prior art assemblies.